Type 10
The Type 10 '''(10式戦車 "Hitomaru-shiki' sensha''") is a current main battle tank of the Japanese Ground Self-Defense Force. It's technically the strongest tank shown in Girls und Panzer, although the strongest Sensha-dou legal tank is the Maus instead. A bit of history The Type 10 (TK-X) was developed by the Japanese military establishment in the late 1990s and early 2000s as a replacement of the aged Type 74 and Type 90 main battle tanks currently in service. The prototype was revealed in 2008 and production of the tank commenced in 2010, when the Japanese Ministry of Defense placed a ¥12,400M order for thirteen of these tanks. The vehicle is armed with the 120-mm L44 smoothbore cannon, built by Japan Steel Works, Ltd whose license-produce Rheinmetall L44 120mm smoothbore '''and under license-produce of '''Rheinmetall-DeTec AG. with an autoloader. Secondary armament consists of coaxially mounted 7.62-mm machine gun and a roof mounted remotely controlled 12.7-mm machine gun. It uses Continuously Variable Transmission, and is equipped with active hydropneumatic suspension, which allows it to adjust its stance. The tank can "sit", "stand", "kneel" or to "lean" in any direction. The most remarkable characteristic of the Type 10 tank lies in its C4I function (command, control, communications, computers, and intelligence). This can be incorporated into the JGSDF network to enable sharing of information among tanks, as well as connected to the infantry’s outdoor computer network “'Regiment Command Control System'”(ReCS) to facilitate integrated military operations with the infantry troops. On 4 January 2014, Turkey planned to sign a joint development deal of tank engines based on the Type 10's engine for its own Altay main battle tank, but this was later rejected. Since Japan hasn't engaged in any real battle since the production of the tank, the Type 10 hasn't seen battle yet. In Girls und Panzer The Type 10 has only appeared once in Girls und Panzer, when Instructor Ami introduced herself to the Ooarai girls. It parachuted from a transport aircraft, then went on to crushing the principle's car for Ami's grand entrance. Although it's technically the strongest tank in the show, since it's a real, modern battle tank used by Ami as a soldier of the JGSDF and not a tank for Sensha-do, it's not allowed to participate in any Sensha-do match according to the rules. Tank basic characteristics Instructor Ami uses a Type 10 tank. *'Armament' #'Main Gun : 120 mm L44 smoothbore #Other : ##M2HB 12.7 mm ##Type 74 7.62 mm *'Armor: Nano-crystal steel, Modular ceramic composite armor, Lightweight upper armor (thickness unspecified) *'Speed': 70 km/h (43 mp/h), both forward and backward * Engine: 4-stroke cycle V8 Diesel engine 1200 hp/2300 rpm More about Type 10 Type 10 Trivia *The Type 10 is the only modern tank shown in the series. *It's also the only real battle tank shown in the series (all the other tanks are for Sensha-do and are too outdated for actual battles). *It's called the "Hitomaru-shiki" (Type Hitomaru, "hito" and "maru" meaning "person" and "circle", respectively) in Japanese because the glyph "1" is thought to be similar to the kanji for "person" (人, more similarly as a radical as in 代 (the left radical)) and the glyph "0" is of course, similar to a circle. Category:Tanks